


Me and Shippou

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Domestic Violence, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, F/M, Freedom, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome has decided that her and Shippou deserve a better life and sets out finding it.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 17





	Me and Shippou

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t Inuyasha or Rachel Proctor’s ‘Me and Emily’ from which I got the idea for this story. I hope you like it, don’t forget to R&R, read and review!

The floor boards were covered in coloring books, crayons, toys, empty coke bottles and coffee cups. The raven-haired female peeking into the back seat to check on the small golden brown haired boy sleeping curled up in the back seat, no radio was playing as she turned back to the rain covered window, the wipers not brushing the rain off fast enough. A pink cell sat in the passenger seat blinking low battery, she swallowed closing her eyes as she shook her head. She wasn’t going to let herself break down here, she looked out the window scanning every sign she came across.

She spotted an exit that had a lot of lights, pulling off the highway she turned down the dirt road, spotting the sign for a small hotel with Vacancy. Pulling up to the hotel she checked the back seat before walking up to a small window near the front desk. After paying for the room and getting the room key, she hopped back into the car pulling it around the back of the building. When she entered the room she saw that it had a single bed, a small bathroom off to the side and kitchenette on the other side. A tv sat across from the bed on the dresser with a cable box hooked up. She nodded to herself, this room was good enough for her Shippou.

She headed back to the car and carefully picked Shippou up carrying him into the room and setting him on the bed, before heading back out to unload the car.

********

A few months later she sat on the bed of the hotel room folding clothes waiting for the bus to drop Shippou off from school. She smiled when she heard a honk coming from outside, the door opened as Shippou scurried in. He had a sad look on his face as he hopped on the bed beside her. She lightly ruffled his hair, “what’s wrong dear?”

“It was show and tell at school today,” Shippou started, “…one of my friends brought her day in as part of it….”

She closed her eyes sighing as she smiled sadly, brushing her finger across his forehead, “and your little mind went a wondering about yours didn’t.”

Shippou nodded, “where’s my dad mama? Do I even have one and does he not love me the way you do?”

She looked towards the window as she wondered if he was old enough to understand the truth.

***flash back***

She looked up as Inuyasha came busting into the house, the living room had some coloring books and crayons on the floor, “feh! Why the hell haven’t you cleaned up after the brat woman!”

“I haven’t got to the living room yet Inuyasha, I’ve been doing the laundry, folding clothes and cooking dinner,” she replied as she carried his plate of BBQ ribs to the table.

“Useless woman!” Inuyasha sat down at the table grabbing a fork to dig into his dinner, only to throw it at her as soon as he had one bite. “The damn thing’s not warm enough!”

She winced as the plate hit the side of her head, “I’ve had it sitting, heating up in the stove, there’s no way it’s cold.”

Inuyasha growled getting up, before she knew it she was laying on the ground with three scratches and a red burning handprint on her cheek from where he had hit her. Her eyes widened as he started to the stairs, “where’s the damn brat?!”

“No!” she screamed running after him and slamming into him knocking him out of the way. It would kill her if he was to ever harm Shippou. He may not have been his biological son, but she had hope he would be a father to the boy, how wrong she had been. 

“You bitch!” Inuyasha was furious as he grabbed her arm and slammed her into the wall. But his cell rang before he could hit her again, he looked to the caller id before letting go of her. “feh, you’re lucky bitch, I have other engagements.”

She watched as he left before her hairs narrowed through tears, she had it, she was getting herself and Shippou out of this mess. Nothing she ever did was good enough to make him happy and she would die before she ever allowed him go after her son.

******

She sighed as she looked down at her son, no he wasn’t enough to know the truth yet, she wrapped her arms around him pulling him to her and hugging him, “don’t worry dear, maybe I’ll find someone who will love the both of us.”

“Will you come to parent teacher conference tomorrow mama?” Shippou asked, she smiled and nodded, “of course dear, I’ll let work know that I need it off.”

******

Shippou was dragging her around the school, showing her every single room after the parent teacher conference, “and this is the library my friend and I visit at lunch every day.”

She smiled following him only to bump into a strong chest, a hand coming out to grab her arm and pull her against it to keep her from falling backwards. She looked up only to gasp as she looked into stern golden eyes and silver hair.

“Daddy this is my friend Shippou,” a little ebony haired girl said from beside the man. “Shippou this is my daddy Sesshoumaru.”

“Kagome?” Sesshoumaru said, surprised to find the raven haired emerald eyed female here.

“Sesshoumaru?” she said shocked before quickly getting over it and smiling softly, “it’s good to see you.”

Sesshoumaru saw the sadness that was hidden deep within her eyes, he didn’t know why she was there, but deep inside he was glad to see her. His lips tilted into a small smile as he held her gently, “would you and your son like to join Rin and I for dinner.”

“That would be lovely,” she said softly.

*******

Before she knew it a 6 months had passed and she was laying on the couch curled up against Sesshoumaru, she was now happily mated to him. At the party they held to celebrate it, she had run into Inuyasha but refused to even look at him. She guessed that everything he had done to her, he had thought she deserved it from the way he acted. But at least there was one good thing he gave her, and that special boy was starting to wake up from beside his bonded sister.

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Ja Ne*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
